Episode 9280 (20th October 2017)
Plot Phelan guesses Vinny sent his attacker and offers to double whatever his payment is but uses the tactic to fight back. Bested, Pete leaves the house. Billy is interviewed about his attack by the police, who are puzzled as Peter didn't report the incident. They tell him they'll take statements from both parties. The Appletons and the Coles rush George to hospital. Phelan cleans up the mess resulting from the fight. Anna tries to persuade Tim to give Seb a job but he's reluctant as he dislikes the lad. Phelan starts to panic that Eileen isn't returning her calls and rushes out to look for her, worried that Pete has got to her but finds her emerging from the Rovers after a drink from Liz. Tim refuses to give Seb a job, much to Anna's disgust. A tearful Billy returns home and confesses what he's done, saying he could be facing a charge of ABH. Todd is livid that he's jeopardised everything with Summer. Mary feels guilty at her actions. The hospital think George has a viral infection. Mary pushes for the family to stay while the child recovers, causing Angie to explode at her again. The sympathetic doctor listens as Angie tells her she can't bond with her baby and she feels like a bad mother. The doctor tells her she possibly has postnatal depression and needs family support but Angie initially rejects the diagnosis. Sally has some people coming round for nibbles to discuss her campaign but Gina is missing. Tim agrees to give Seb a trial, helping out with his round. Angie agrees to stay a while longer. Dev and Gina come downstairs in a state of partial undress, embarrassing Sally in front of her guests. Faye feels uncomfortable with how well Anna and Seb are getting on. Gina asks Sally not to tell Dev about her personal problems. An uneasy truce exists between Angie and Mary. Norris guesses that Angie's claim of a new job was false. Keith Patton, a High Court enforcement agent, calls on Gina about a bad debt for which Sally was the unknowing guarantor. She begs for more time and is threatened with bailiff action. Norris tells Mary of his suspicions about Angie. They find leaflets from the hospital, one of which is about cutting down drinking, and Mary worries that Angie is an alcoholic. Phelan calls on Flora and finds out that Vinny is due to fly in and visit her tomorrow. He resolves to meet up with the returnee himself. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Pete - Micky Dacks *Doctor - Renée Montemayor *PC Qureshi - Haider Mohammed Javed *Megan Kane - Jane Hollington *Keith Patton - Darren Southworth *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Children's A & E and Doctor's office *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Summer Forest Nursing Home - Corridor and room 34 Notes *A receptionist at Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary and the Appletons await news of George; Faye grows suspicious of Seb; and Gina embarrasses Sally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes